


Would You Care for a Drink?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Cider, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for cider.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - cider prompt





	Would You Care for a Drink?

[ ](https://imgur.com/mamQIxm)


End file.
